The Audition
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: Gabrielle transfers to Hogwarts for her seventh year, hoping to find better friends, friends she found in Harry and Hermione. But as her feelings continue to develop in a direction she didn't expect, she finds herself in a situation that could change her life... Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Here is a new two-shot that I wrote in response to my P/atreon pledge. Also, I thank for everyone that pledged their support, it's very heartening to see so many people enjoying my writing.**

* * *

 **The Audition**

Gabrielle held back a sigh as she climbed up the stairs leading to the Head Girl's suite, an activity that had became a regular one in the last two months, spending time with Harry and Hermione after the day's classes. However, the climb was getting more difficult each day. Not because she didn't like spending time with them, but that was where the source of the problem laid. She enjoyed spending time with them, significantly more than it was appropriate.

Her transfer to Hogwarts had been an easy decision. She loved Beauxbatons well enough as a school, but she was unable to say the same thing for her friends, or lack of thereof. It was not an issue she faced during her earlier years, but none of the stuck around after her Veela Allure started to develop. Some started to push her for the things she wasn't ready for, only to leave her after not getting what they thought as their right, while jealousy destroyed the remainder. So, despite all of its beauty, the school felt like a gilded cage during her fifth and sixth years. So, when she saw a flier about the exchange program between the schools, she barely needed to think before filling the application form. Her mother and father tried to argue against, but it wasn't very effective, considering they were unable to prevent her sister from moving to England in the middle of the war as a participant. So, she transferred, however, her first impression of Hogwarts was quite a letdown. Students were all the same, boys became drooling messes near her, driving the girls to jealousy, and soon, she found herself in the same situation with Hogwarts, all alone with no friends.

Then, Harry and Hermione came to her aid. She already met them before, she even nursed an innocent crush towards Harry after he saved her from the lake during the Triwizard Tournament. Other than that, her interaction with them was limited to a brief talk during Fleur's wedding. Still, they must have noticed how alone she was, because Hermione started to invite her to Head Girl's suite. They were smart, fun, and resistant to her allure. Not to mention, their maturity was much above their age, nineteen. Gabrielle was glad that they chose to spend time with her, because they were quite the celebrity, with many people clamoring for their time. Not a surprise considering they were the principal actors in ending the war, spending a year aftermath hunting the other Death Eaters. Still, Gabrielle was glad. She finally had the perfect friends she hoped for all her life.

So, it wasn't a a big surprise when she realized she liked them more than just friends, but still, it was very inconvenient. It would be bad enough if she liked just Harry or Hermione, but being attracted to both of them simultaneously was nothing less than a recipe for disaster. Even worse, she couldn't even bring herself for a seduction attempt, the idea of hurting them was unthinkable. The most reasonable action would be limiting the contact with them, if not stopping entirely, but knowing and doing was completely different. For the first time in her life, she had genuine friends that showed interest in real her, not the caricature of a Veela Vamp they had in their mind. She was stuck, unable to leave them, unable to act on her attraction.

The sight of the door distracted her from her thoughts. She knocked, and heard Hermione's voice in response, inviting her in. Gabrielle entered, a slight blush appearing on her face as she saw Hermione dressed only in a short bathrobe that showed quite a bit of her toned legs, not to mention a careless cleavage due to loose wrap, displaying a scandalous amount of flesh. Gabrielle felt her mouth dry, but steadfastly ignored it. "Hi Hermione," she said. "Is Harry around?"

"Hi Gabi," Hermione answered as she carelessly stood up, her cleavage deepening even more. Gabrielle blushed. "Harry is running a bit late."

"Another meeting?" Gabrielle asked in sympathy. "Prefects?"

"No. It's defense teacher this time," Hermione answered with a sigh. "He has some more questions about the syllabus. Frankly, it's getting ridiculous." Gabrielle giggled, finding it quite funny that a student was the main decision maker for the lesson. The current teacher was an Auror, taking time off from the ministry after a year-long stressful mission, same mission Harry and Hermione participated. Since it was almost certain that Harry would take the defense position as soon as he graduated, the guy simply delegated most key decisions to Harry. Though, considering the fact that the Auror was part of the team under Harry's command during the mission, it made sense. Then Hermione spoke once more, distracting her from her thoughts. "Wine?" Hermione said, pushing a generous glass of white wine into her hands without waiting for an answer.

For a moment, Gabrielle felt conflicted. On the one hand, wine helped quite a bit to calm her frayed nerves, but the last time they drank together in a pseudo-slumber party hadn't worked too well. Her tongue loosened quite a bit after the second bottle of wine, her growing attraction to towards the couple slipped out of her mind, though thankfully, Hermione was drunk enough to not to react, and she carried no recollection of her confession the next morning. In the end, she decided to compromise. She took the wine but decided to limit herself to a glass. A fact she conveniently ignored when Hermione offered the second and the third glasses, leaving her a bit tipsy.

She started to feel heated, the fact Hermione hadn't changed her bathrobe yet wasn't helping the matters, especially considering her movements were getting more and more careless as they moved deeper into the wine bottle. There were a few times when her generous cleavage went beyond any sense of propriety, even briefly flashing her pink nipples several times as Hermione passionately talked about yet another topic that caught her interest. Every time that happened, Gabrielle carefully turned her head away, but it was getting harder at every instance, her eyes lingering on her pink nipples a touch more than last time.

Gabrielle couldn't help but feel aroused by the girl in front of her, her passion, her beauty, her warmth. She wanted to be brave and lean forward to capture her lips, her tongue darting out to steal a taste. Gabrielle wondered how Hermione's lips tasted. Maybe a sweet taste of cherries, or maybe a slightly more aromatic touch of strawberry? Her processing power dedicated to the speculations about the latest question, it took three repeats for her to realize Hermione was trying to get her attention. "Sorry," she murmured, ducking her head. "I blanked out for a minute. Can you repeat the question?"

Hermione waved her hand, indicating that it was not an issue. "I was asking whether you would like to play a prank on Harry," she said, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Gabrielle was in between. Playing a prank on Harry sounded like fun, but there was a trait on Hermione's smile that she hadn't been able to identify, but somehow reached to her instincts as a Veela, its effect hard to put into words. Still, captured by the enthusiastic shine on her brown eyes, Gabrielle had no will to reject. "What is it?" she asked, but she knew the question was just a formality, and she was already sold.

Hermione's smile gained a mysterious quality. "Secret," she said. "But I'm sure you will be quite satisfied with the results." Again, Gabrielle felt helpless as Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dressing room, and threw her a dress. "Wear this," she said, picked some clothes for herself, and left Gabrielle alone in the dressing room. She unfolded the dress, her eyes growing in shock. It was a small, black piece that covered just a few inches of her thighs, not to mention a deep cleavage and a back decolletage deep enough to leave nothing hidden on her back. All made even worse by the fact that she was a bit taller than Hermione, and more stocked in the chest area. The dress would look sexy on Hermione, but it would look downright scandalous on Gabrielle, a fact that Hermione would doubtlessly realize after seeing her in the dress.

Her mouth dried. It was yet another thing that her logic screamed to reject, but her passion didn't allow her. She wanted to see the look on Hermione's eyes, her shock, and indignation. Gabrielle knew that seeing the lack of attraction and arousal in her eyes would hurt, but it was necessary. She knew Hermione wasn't attracted to her, but by finally seeing it physically, maybe she could finally put the attraction behind her.

Gabrielle dressed down to her underwear, then pulled the dress on. The bra peeked out in an ugly way, but she decided to keep it on, as it would be too risque otherwise. And it wasn't like it mattered, as Hermione would ask her to change back after seeing the dress. As she expected, the dress was quite short, and tight on the chest region. "Hermione, I'm ready," Gabrielle called, internally readying herself for the rejection.

Hermione entered, and Gabrielle's mouth fell open in shock. She was wearing a long, white dress coming to her ankles, though its length didn't detract even a bit of its sexiness. Its cleave was deep enough, ending just above her belly button, and her slit was barely better, climbing high enough to prove Hermione opted for no underwear. "You look amazing," she murmured.

"Thanks, honey," Hermione answered. "But I cannot say same for you." Gabrielle was hurt by the blunt dismissal, her face burning in humiliation. In her distracted state, she barely noted Hermione walking behind her, but her attention pulled back to the moment as soon as she felt Hermione's fingers tinkering with her bra hook. It unlocked, and a tug later, it was away from her body before she could say anything. "Now, you look amazing," Hermione said, a bright smile adorning her face as she slowly gazed Gabrielle's body. Frozen in shock, Gabrielle said nothing as Hermione went through her cabinet and pulled a pair of stilettos, black. "Why don't you put them on to complete the set."

Gabrielle bent forward to put them on, belatedly realizing that her dress wasn't the best fit for such a move. She quickly put them on, aware of her compromised position. Though, when she pulled up, Hermione had a look on her face, a look Gabrielle had seen just before Hermione pulled off her bra. She realized what Hermione was about to do a second before she actually did, but her shock prevented her reaction as Hermione's hand sneaked under her dress, her thumbs hooked at the edge of her panties. "They don't fit with the dress," she justified herself before pulling them down half-way to her thighs, and they continued their trajectory until they hit the ground. Gabrielle felt more confused than she ever felt in her whole life. Arousal, surprises, shock, and so many other feelings that she was unable to identify them was swirling in her head, and alcohol wasn't helping either. It was almost like a dream.

Then, she did something she would never have the courage for. She leaned forward, and captured Hermione's lips, the taste of strawberries filling her mouth. A small part of her mind satisfied with finding the answer to the question she wondered for a long while, but the most part, her mind was busy processing the sensations of her soft lips. She put her hands on Hermione's waist, about to pull her closer, when she heard the main entrance opening, followed by Harry's voice.

Gabrielle pulled back, shocked. She expected to see a shocked expression on Hermione's face, maybe even a slap, but Hermione just looked at her with an expression Gabrielle wasn't able to decipher, though she was sure there was no negativity there. Then she grabbed her hand and dragged her with towards the living room. Still shocked, Gabrielle provided no resistance. Then Hermione leaned into her ear just before they left the bedroom, and whispered. "Well, I said prank, but think what's about to happen as an audition instead, okay." And then, she pushed Gabrielle inside before she could say anything.

Harry greeted her with an appreciative whistle, pushing Gabrielle's confusion to a new level. Before she could say anything, Hermione entered the room, and sat a chair across Harry, one leg resting on the other. A particularly daring pose, considering her current mode of dress. "Harry, we have decided to put a challenge for you. Gabrielle would dance in front of you, but you need to keep both arms strictly on the chair. If you remove them before I end the challenge, Gabrielle earns one unrestricted favor." Hermione turned her. "Including the one we talked about the last time we drank together."

Gabrielle's thought process came to a halt. That night, Gabrielle wanted only one thing, somehow joining the couple in their relationship. She had thought Hermione had forgotten that, but apparently, she was wrong. She stood motionless, trying to decide what to do, but in the end, there was only one option for her. She didn't know whether Hermione was teasing her or not, but in the end, it didn't matter that much. It wasn't a chance she could miss.

So, she walked towards the radio, an extra sway on her hips, and tweaked a bit until she found an appropriate song, upbeat and rhythmic. She took a deep breath, then the dance started, flowing and elegant, though she was keeping her movements quite restricted to keep anything unseemly from being revealed. After all, her dress wasn't very receptive for it. Her classical dance training was paying off greatly, as she flew from figure to figure without a conscious thought, allowing her to examine their expressions.

Harry's face carried a hungry, aroused expression just like she expected, but Hermione's face, mirroring the same expression was a surprise. Gabrielle's face brightened as the hope soared in her heart. She understood why Hermione called it an audition. She took a deep breath, and relaxed the control of her allure, for the first time with someone near her. She knew that both could easily resist allure's dazzling effect, it was a minor challenge compared to Imperius, but still, its arousing effect would still affect them.

A combination of hope and arousal burned Gabrielle's sense of shame to cinders. She stopped her attempts to keep the dress in place, and started dancing faster and faster, despite the dress' tendency to slid down. She stood in front of Harry, leaned, and rose in one smooth motion, the motion proving to strenuous for her dress, and its straps gave away. She felt a soft chill on her nipples, free from the confines of her dress. Her arms covered them, after a momentary lingering that allowed Harry to receive an eyeful, his mouth falling open a little. Her courage replenished by his explicit response, Gabrielle leaned forward, their lips separated by a hair's breadth. Her lips widened, tempted to push just a bit more to finally connect.

Gabrielle pulled back, though it was one of the hardest things she had done in her life. She wanted his lips more than she wanted anything else, but she didn't want to risk the outcome of the challenge, despite suspecting they already decided before initiating the bet. Hermione liked to be in control of the situation far too much to leave such a thing to luck. Her show continued as her mind churned the answers, her dress sliding lower at every step, and it started tangling to her legs after a point. It was the time for the next step, she decided, and turned her back to Harry, the arm around her chest finally leaving its post. A glance to Hermione showed she was quite satisfied with the sudden change of scenery. Gabrielle bent over and pulled the dress down in one smooth motion, earning a gasp from Harry, who finally had an unrestricted sight to her perfectly shaped bottom.

She walked to Harry in determined steps, dressed only in stilettos, her assets shaking attractively at each step. Harry's smile widened as she sat on his lap, his erection clear through his pants. A part of her mind was burning in shock, as what she was doing right now eclipsed all of her actions to the date with an order of magnitude, but the passion of the moment was enough to drown it. She could feel Harry's erection continue to grow, and she was struck with a desire to see it, so she fumbled with his pants, and freed his shaft, a twinge of fear in her heart, accompanied by a flood of excitement. It looked far too big to fit inside her, but still, if Hermione could, she saw no reason why she couldn't.

She dragged her fingers over it, feeling its beat over her skin, but she didn't keep her hand on it. After all, they kept her waiting for a long time, so Harry deserved a wait of his own. Then, a smile beamed on her face as an idea to drive Harry crazy popped into her mind. She stood up and walked back to Hermione, not needing to look to know Harry's eyes were stuck to her derriere, bouncing with every step. She grabbed Hermione's hand and walked back to Harry, dragging Hermione with her. She kissed Hermione once more, whose mouth opened enthusiastically to accommodate Gabrielle's tongue.

Harry still sat in his chair, his breathing loud. Gabrielle pulled back from the kiss, looking at Hermione's beautiful dress in pitying eyes, knowing she would ruin it with her next move. Then, she shrugged. That was what repair charms were for, she decided, and placed her hands on the edge of the dress, and pulled it apart, hard. The thin fabric of the dress showed no resistance to her exertion, easily being ripped, leaving Hermione in the same state of dress with Gabrielle, only in a pair of high heels, white in her case. Gabrielle resumed the kiss, but this time, her hands joined the fray, caressing Hermione's skin, satisfied by her heartbeat, mirroring Gabrielle's frantic beats.

Gabrielle sank her fingers into Hermione's chest, her hard nipples pressing into her palms, They a bit smaller than her own, but no less perky. Hermione didn't waste much time before answering in turn, her fingers disappearing into Gabrielle's tits. It awakened primal sensations in her heart. Hermione's hand slipped down, her own hand mirrored its motions, both ending up touching each other's wet slit. In her overcharged state, it looked less than a minute for Hermione to push her into a deep orgasm. A wave of pleasure hit her, only Hermione's arms wrapping around her torso preventing her ungraceful fall as she tried to gather her breath.

Then, she felt another pair of hands, gently pressing her shoulders…


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle felt another pair of hands pressing to her back, rougher than Hermione's, but breathtaking nevertheless. A shiver of anticipation went through her as they moved sideways, gently caressing her skin as they traveled over her body, and soon, they arrived at her breasts. She opened her mouth to moan, but Hermione pushed her tongue into her mouth, her lips sealing the noises she was planning to exhale. She felt his chest pressing on her back, every contour of his chest muscles clear on her skin. More importantly, she could feel his erection resting on her lower back, triggering another internal debate. She knew that it was the point she needed to call things off. She didn't have the will to do so if it went any further, on that she was clear. However, her rationality found itself overcame by her desire, losing ground with each passing second. It was a hopeless battle.

Then, his hand slid lower, dealing the blow to conclude her internal battle. In the end, it didn't matter whether it was a one-time event. She would never find a better, more arousing opportunity for her first time, with two people she loved. She rose on her her toes, his shaft sliding between her ass cheeks. An approving moan from Harry signified that he got her message loud and clear.

One of his hands left her breast and grabbed her hair instead. He pulled, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough separate her from Hermione's lips. Gabrielle found herself away from Hermione's lips, only for Harry's lips to take their place. Gabrielle could feel herself melting under his attention, shocked by the difference in the feeling. Hermione's kiss was soft, coaxing Gabrielle's passion out gently, but sensually. Harry's kiss was hard, aggressive, demanding, yet filled with a passion enough to set her heart alight. She responded with an enthusiasm uncharacteristic of her, her moans going out of control as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Hermione was far from idle while Harry was busy melting her last vestiges of resistance. With her lips busy, Hermione's lips shifted towards the nearest target instead, and clomped on her neck, her teeth occasionally engaging to leave faint hickeys. She traveled down, continuing to leave occasional marks on her path. Gabrielle could feel Harry's hand sliding towards her ass at the same time Hermione finally arrived at her tits, locking her in a delicious double assault. Gabrielle felt the soft texture of Hermione's tongue tracing the boundary around her tits before her lips joined the action once more, sucking her skin, with the occasional scrape of teeth. Her tongue reached the peaks of her breasts, caressing Gabrielle's nipples insistently.

Harry disconnected from her lips, leaving her voice free, her moans echoing on the walls. He slid lower, low enough to be able to press his lips to her nether lips. She hissed in surprise, blindsided by the explosion of pleasure born from his tongue, the times she touched herself paling in comparison. Every beat of his tongue pushed her already supercharged body closer to release, their impact multiplied by Hermione's attention. Then, the climax hit her like an out of control dragon, only the arms wrapped around her preventing a nasty collision with the floor.

She barely reacted as she was carried to their bedroom by Hermione and Harry, too busy enjoying the aftershocks of her climax to get bothered. She felt the cool texture of the covers pressing to her back, jolting her out of her daze, only to see Hermione as her head positioned between her legs. She pushed her head down without warning, her tongue tracing the paths that had been created by Harry moments ago. Not having anything else to do, Gabrielle closed her eyes and moaned…

Only to cut midway by a sudden intrusion. She opened her eyes in surprise, only to find the crown of Harry's cock between her lips, its musky aroma tickling her taste buds. "Open wide," Harry said as he pushed his hips forward. Gabrielle had no recourse but widening the distance between her lips to allow the passage of his shaft, not that she had any problems with it. She tried her best to tease his crown with her tongue as he moved back and forth. At first, she felt self-conscious about her own lack of skill, but the appreciative noises Harry made went a long way to combat her insecurities.

Meanwhile, she could feel Hermione's fingers exploring the cracks and crevices of her body, adding a whole new dimension to the pleasure she was experiencing. Her soft touch and consistent treatment by her tongue sharply contrasted by Harry's rough attention, but the difference somehow elevated both of them. Gabrielle put her hands on Harry's stomach, tracing the contours on his abs as he continued to invade her mouth.

With her passion rising each second, she was late to react when both Harry and Hermione suddenly pulled back. When she looked down once more, Harry was already standing between her legs, his shaft pressing against her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked. She just nodded. Flooded with excitement, she didn't trust her voice not to crack. A glance was enough to see Hermione perched on the edge of the bed, her fingers repeatedly disappearing in her slit.

Harry pushed forward, penetrating her barrier in one smooth motion, a sharp pain stealing a gasp from her lips. Harry's lips pressed hers in response, providing a very welcome distraction from the pain, which soon faded into nothingness as she got used to splitting presence stretching in her tunnel. "I'm ready," she murmured when they separated for a breath. Harry looked deep into her eyes, his emerald gaze freezing her. For that moment, she was sure that Harry was a legendary male veela, making a thrall out of her with the allure of his own.

He pushed once more, slowly sliding in and out, every time pushing just a bit forward, discovering new depths of her tunnel for the first time, "Yes," she murmured in excitement when she caught a movement with the corner of her eye, and Hermione's head popped into her field of vision, attacking her nipples with a reckless abandon. Her teeth, her lips, her fingers, all focused to maul the supple flesh of her tits. "This feels amazing," Gabrielle shouted. "Harry, Hermione, faster please!"

Harry said nothing, just quickened his pace, his shaft scraping her insides. But instead of quickening, Hermione pulled back entirely. "If you want better service, you need to pay for it first," Hermione said. Gabrielle stood confused, trying to understand what she meant, but before she could ask qualification, Hermione moved, placing her knees both sides of her head, her body bent, her head hovering just above Gabrielle's nether lips, like her nether lips which were hovering above Gabrielle's lips.

Gabrielle aborted the question, as Hermione dived to her snatch, tongue clamping to her clit, teasing it just an inch away from Harry's cock, which was invading deeper and deeper into her core. She decided such a nice favor deserved a reply in turn. She placed her hands on Hermione's hips, pulled down, and glazed her slit with her tongue, Hermione's sweet taste filling her mouth. A gesture appreciated by Hermione if her rumbling gasp was any indicator.

She felt Harry's hands reaching to her bottom, grabbing her tightly. For a moment, Gabrielle thought it was a continuation of his earlier tease, but then he raised her hips just a bit, though Gabrielle noticed its significance moments later, when Harry pushed the entirety of his shaft inside her. Pleasure rippled through her, every deep push compounding her pleasure, assisted further by Hermione's diligent attention. She felt her body clenching as another orgasm, even stronger than the first one hit her, forcing her to enjoy Harry's slams even more.

She was barely able to focus anything other than her out of control breathing, so she didn't notice the movement around her until she felt something hard pressing between her breasts. Her gaze focused on her front, only to see Harry's cock resting between her tits. "Ready for the next step," Harry said, then pressed her tits together, squeezing his shaft in between. More importantly, Gabrielle could feel Hermione positioning between her legs, her hands resting on her thighs, her breath caressing her slit. Harry pumped between her tits, his cock sliding easily between her breasts, still lubricated with her own juices, while Hermione's tongue grazed her opening.

Gabrielle opened her mouth and leaned forward, capturing the crown of Harry's shaft between her lips as he rocked above her chest repeatedly. She could feel his throbbing in her mouth, every push driving him deeper into her mouth while still constrained by her boobs. Gabrielle felt overwhelmed, both by the pleasure, and the attention duo paid to her. She moaned in satisfaction, every single one earning more for her pleasure. Harry's hands over her breast shifted to the back of her head, stabilizing her, and Harry pushed his shaft inside her mouth once more, this time deep enough to the back of her throat. He gasped, she moaned, her pleasure further enhanced by Hermione's tongue, which stopped dallying at her entrance, repeatedly pushing inside her wet tunnel instead. Then, without any warning, the shaft in her mouth twitched hard, and sprayed her mouth with the copious amounts of his liquid, most of it sliding from the edge of her mouth.

She felt overwhelmed by the sharp taste invading her mouth without any warning, the acute but pleasant aroma hijacking her sense of taste. She lay listless, but once again, Harry and Hermione didn't let her gather her wits, shifting their position once more. Hermione lay above her, their chest pressing together, her lips nearing towards her face. "Sharing is caring," Hermione said and before Gabrielle could understand her exact meaning, she leaned and licked her chin clean before moving onto her lips. Hermione licked her lips, slowly, sensually, coaxing her to open her mouth.

Hermione's tongue slid inside her mouth as soon as she opened it, stealing a part of Harry's gift from her. Gabrielle's tongue wrapped around hers, trying to prevent her raid, their hands exploring each others' body with impunity. Gabrielle felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest. She felt a pair of fingers pressing to her entrance, pushing inside her tunnel without any delay. Pleasure rose quickly once more, especially after he pressed his palm on her clit, assaulting her from multiple angles. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang in the room, again accompanied by overwhelming pleasure. But this time, it was for Hermione. She squirmed with pleasure under Harry's attention as he pushed his shaft inside her again and again, his fingers still busy with Gabrielle's tunnel.

Gabrielle hadn't thought it was possible, but the idea of Hermione laying above her while being fucked by Harry mercilessly triggered a whole new level of pleasure, helped by the fact that neither of them was neglecting her, Hermione keeping her lips busy while Harry attended her lower lips. The sound of every slam was accompanied by the push of his fingers, steadily constructing yet another orgasm. She was getting steadily closer to it, when the pressure from his fingers went suddenly absent, but only to be replaced by something much thicker before she could protest, pushing deep inside her in one smooth motion, only to pull back and repeat a second later.

Under Harry's alternating attention, pleasure became overwhelming once more. Gabrielle lost her ability to comprehend words, not that it was necessary as three of them were locked in a dance of ecstasy, even the lightest touch enough convey a message, every orgasm pushing her closer to unconsciousness. But, even as the world faded into a black nothingness, Gabrielle was sure of one thing. There would be a repeat… Or many…

* * *

Gabrielle was unable to keep a sigh out her lips as yet another day filled with meetings passed, sapping a part of her willpower. Of course, her co-workers weren't helping her days to become any better. Most of them were under the mistaken impression that they would have a chance with her if they bothered her enough. Like she would raise her hands and declare their victory against her patience, followed by a passionate five-minute rumble. Still, the others with their backhanded compliments were even worse, mistaking her with an empty-headed bimbo that would sleep with them just to prove herself she was indeed beautiful.

With a sigh, she raised her wand and apparated to the studio apartment she was living alone. Which was she was blindsided by two voices, welcoming her in a chorus. "Hi Harry, Hermione," Gabrielle said, a smile spreading on her face despite her best efforts. Harry was sitting in the chair in a normal manner, or what would be called normal if it wasn't for the fact that he was naked. That, and the fact that Hermione, who was equally naked, was jumping up and down his lap.

"You are overdressed," Harry commented and waved his wand. Just like that, Gabrielle found herself in a matching clothing style with her surprise guests. She walked towards them, the smile on her face widening even further. Sometimes, all you needed was good friends to help you cope with stress…

 **The End**


End file.
